A common linear stepper motor includes an actuating rod. The actuating rod has a coupling shank which is used to force an external object, such as valve of a gas meter. However, the actuating rod and the coupling shank is hard to be replaced by new actuating rod and new coupling shank for the common linear stepper motor.